The Inside Scoop
by Scratches
Summary: ok Draco and Harry 18 years old at the inside scoop. Draco orders a popcicle.. what shall ensue? Read to find out, then review to make my day! (Harry Draco Slash) (Oh look! the revised one is up!! Yay!)


Author- Scratches (bacon)

Title- The inside scoop

Date- March 23, 2002

Disclaimer- I own nothing "Harry Potter" "Klee" or "Inside scoop" I only own the ideas in the fiction

Pairings- Harry/Draco (what else?)

A/n- ok, it's a humor ficcie with a lot of penis references.. ^.^;; and Klee and I giggling.

Dedicated to Klee cause she said I should write this in a fic and she and I make guest appearances! Yay!

The inside scoop

Harry and Draco where visiting America the summer after they graduated and they were currently in Rhode Island. They spotted a little ice cream shop up the road that they where walking on. (Well they don't have their licenses!!) 

"Oh! It is quite hot out here! Let's go get some ice cream!" Draco said to his Harry. Draco grabbed onto his arm and hauled him up the road to the ice cream shop.

"Okay?" Harry looked at Draco warily as they walked into the yellow and green shop after waiting in a line for twenty minutes.

"Oh Harry what should we order?" Draco asked looking over the list of choices. "There's ice cream, sherbert, milk shakes, umm and a pop.. pop… popsimicle?"

"Popcicle," Harry corrected his little love. 

"Ahh this 'Popcicle', what is it?" Draco gave Harry the 'eye' and smiled.

"It's a frozen muggle treat." Harry said to him as they stood in front of the counter.

A girl with brown hair with acid green spots looked up at them from her spot behind the counter and asked passively, "Welcome to The inside scoop. What would you like?" She was dressed in a green tank top with "Dee" written in yellow on a pin that was pinned to the shirt.

"Dee you are *so* not chipper enough!" A girl with brown hair and sparkly blue eyes bounced over to her working partner and smiled at the customers. Harry and Draco where just watching the two. "So how can we help you today sirs?" She knocked Dee out of the way with her hip and smiled cheekily at them.

Dee rolled her eyes and went into the back of the shop.

Harry watched as the girl left and said, "A large cookie dough in a cone and Drake, what do you want?"

"One of those popsimicles." Draco said and smiled at the girl.

"What flavor?" The girl asked after punching in the order.

"Umm.." Draco looked at her tag and said, "'Klee' why don't you pick, surprise me." 

'Klee' smiled at them and said, "That'll be four and a quarter." Harry handed her the amount of change and she bounced off to make the ice cream and to fetch the popcicle. "Here ya go!" She winked at the boys as they left then started to giggle behind her hand. "Dee, you reckon they are little gay boi's?"

"Possibly." The noncommittal voice answered.

Out side of the shop, Harry sat down at a vacant picnic table and licked the ice cream that was starting to drip onto his hand. Draco smiled and pulled the clear wrapper off of the popcicle and smiled widely. "Oh! It's yellow! I wonder what flavor it is!" He stuck the pop in his mouth and licked it. "Oh! Banana! Right on!" Draco looked at Harry who was looking at his boyfriend with a bit of concern. "What? Its Banana, I like banana!"

Harry smiled devilishly and nodded, "I *know* you like banana." A wink followed his statement and Draco laughed.

"You're right I like both bananas." Draco smiled and looked at the pop. "Harry, do you know what this reminds me of?"

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged, "I haven't a clue."

"A frozen penis," he said very seriously.

Harry did a double take and laughed, "A what?"

"A frozen penis. You know those things that we use to uh.. ya know.. but frozen!" Draco giggles and licked it. "Ahh the things muggles think up. Next it will be flying machines."

"Drake, they already have those. They're called airplanes." Harry smiled at his favorite Slytherin and licked a bunch of ice cream. 

Draco finished off his banana-frozen penis and said, "Hey can I get another one of those popcicles Harry?" He gave a dashing smiled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sure, why not?" Harry handed him the money and they walked back into the little shop.

"Back again boys?" Klee asked them.

"Yes, can I have another frozen peni--"

"Popcicle." Harry said as he covered Draco's mouth.

"Penumphrumh" Draco tried to say.

"What flavor does he want?" Klee asked sweetly.

"I would like a grape frozen penis." Draco said after Harry moved his hand away.

Klee burst out laughing and Dee walked out from behind the soft ice cream machine. "What did he just say?" The green speckled hair girl's eyes where wide open.

"A grape flavored frozen penis." Klee said between laughs.

Dee smiled widely and said, "I see where he is coming from. It *does* look like a dick in a weird sort of way." She shook her head and walked to the freezer where she pulled out a popcicle. "On the house for giving me something to laugh about." She tossed the popcicle to Klee who gave it to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco ripped off the wrapping and smiled.

As Harry was about to walk out the door, Harry turned and said, "Excuse his bluntness there. He doesn't know how to shut up."

"Oh Harry, you are right, I *never* can shut my mouth." Draco said from out side.

The two girls cracked up laughing at another bit of Draco's bluntness.

"Gay?" Klee asked her work partner.

"Definitely." 

~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~

a/n- So how'd you like it? Insane? Humorous? Completely original?!

Hmm please tell me in a review!

Oh yes the idea came to me on the bus where I was just thinking about random crap and it just kinda hit me. 

BUT don't they look like frozen penises? I don't think I'll be able to eat a popcicle the same way any more.. ^.^;;

Scratches (BACON!)

REVIEW!

A/n (again) This is the SPELL CHECKED version. I actually forgot to use spell check in the first, I hope you liked this one just as much though!!


End file.
